Mechanized: The Series
by Syphira
Summary: ToonTown has been raided by the Cogs in such a way that not even the Toons can understand; Mayor Flippy Doggenbottom - the one that all the Toons trusted the most - has suddenly disappeared from the area, leaving all the toons to be captured without being able to defend themselves. It is up to Vicky, as well as her trusty friends, to cease the darkness that's taken over...
1. Prologue

_****__**Hahaha! Good morning fellow Fanfiction readers! And to my followers, good morning to you, too! It is I, Syphira, and I am going back to my old ways with writing fanfiction! I've been planning, revamping, and doing several other things in order to get ready for this big writing spree I'm going to be having during the Summer when I'm not doing anything else! That's right; I'm starting off with this ToonTown Fanfiction - a 15 (not counting the Epi and Prologue) Chaptered story featuring my and some friends' characters throughout the whole thing.**_

_**Also based on a dream I had like.. a few weeks ago.**_

_**Anyways, ToonTown belongs to Disney while Lady Vicky Lemonpop and Nights belong to me!**_

_**Here goes nothing~!**_

* * *

ToonTown – the world, city, state, and anything you could ever _consider _a home for all the Toons located in a corner of the Solar System. Cats, Dogs, Bears, and several other animals live in this happiness induced world – making most of what they can because there isn't much of a care in the world after they realized how far they have come with chasing what are called "Cogs" out of their homes. The Toons themselves weren't exactly sure where they had come from, but what they _did _know was that it required time, patience, and strategy to get them out of their homes. Several different animals began to get together and team up – using their weaponry known as "Gags" in order to destroy them for good, and often infiltrating the headquarters with a couple of their friends in order to get them away from the streets they all swept whenever they weren't looking. Nevertheless, the areas were guarded, owned, and ruled by the Mayor of all things Toontown: Flippy Doggenbottom.

Flippy is an aqua colored dog that surely knows how to pack a punch in the community; He, along with several other Toons, have worked together for several years in order to make the Toons feel more at ease with themselves and others. Not only had he worked for prosperity and happiness, but he was often the leader of search parties in order to find clues to several different Headquarters for the Cogs. From one insanely large search party, he made two – and from then on, he was able to find several different clues that would lead to what seemed like an extremely large Cog HQ. Though located in the area of Acorn Acres, Flippy had ceased going any further until he was capable of grabbing stronger Toons and sending all of his search crew down on their own into the area – including himself. From what it looked, it didn't seem like they couldn't handle it!

But when they started walking further into the foreign area of the new Cog HQ, Flippy was not expecting the consequence that was striking them if they had made any step that caused them to walk further.

Averting his eyes left and right, he had realized all his comrades and helpers were trapped in cuff-like traps – leaping over one that was aiming towards his direction. Yelping almost, he landed in a handstand position on his gloves. What the heck? What was going on? Getting back onto his feet, he dashed towards one of the cuffs – the one that was mostly holding Ahab and tightening itself around him so he wouldn't _dare _escape now.

"Are you okay? Ahab, you're not in any pain are you?" Flippy panicked, taking out a bag of Pixie dust before being held back by one of Ahab's gloved hands. This caused Flippy to lock eyes with the Cat – orbs now dilating once he realized the expression that was found was not normal. _**Or**_Toony!

Ahab grit his teeth – the sea green eyes no longer the color that matched his fur, but a metallic gold. He had taken the Pixie Dust and threw it against the ground – watching the sparkling pieces of Toony magic disappear and fade into the ground itself. Though him and the other Toons were trapped amongst the ground – the threatening faces Flippy had witnessed were extremely terrifying to the naked eye. After snatching his hand back, he backed up and noticed the cuffs had a new symbol he wasn't particularly acquainted with – for it looked similar to a Toon's head, but much more malevolent and ruthless looking. He stopped paying attention and took a Whole Cream Pie out from his bag – his ears twirling about as he whipped around to find Cogs behind him with the same color of eyes as Ahab and the other Toons had collected. Several inquiries had formed in the midst of his head as he tossed the Pie towards one of the Robber Barons – the Pie missing and hitting one of the smaller cogs ahead.

"What is going _on _in here?" He wondered out loud, taking a step back and bringing out his switch that brought out a Storm Cloud. Though, he wasn't paying attention to the Toons that were behind him at the moment – Dee Version and Lord Lowden Clear grabbing both of his arms and making him drop the gag on their own, an exclamatory shout being heard throughout the mere tunnel to the area. "Help! Guys, snap out of it!"

"It looks like we've caught who the Chief wants," Came a Micromanager's voice from behind them all – jumping on top of a Backstabber's shoulder in order to speak to the panicked Toon in front of them. From the robotic perspectives and gazes that came from their direction, Flippy and the others fell _right _into the trap the Cogs wanted them to fall into in the first place. "It's about time, too; We've taken _far _too long in capturing the foolish Mayor."

"You say that as if it is _such _an easy task; How about I shrink your _mouth _down the next time we try to capture the Toons?" A Downsizer retorted, walking up to Flippy with his mechanical hands located in the pockets that could be found on his uniform. "You know, Toon, you were supposed to be trapped in the Vice President's hands a long time ago; You somehow escaped that, and then your putrid little friends escaped the constant trials that we've been trying to do against these Toons? Out_rageous_. It's about time we took you down with the rest of them."

"You can't do that; The Toons need a place to _live_!" The Aqua Dog responded, trying his best to struggle out of the grip but to no avail, "You machines weren't even _supposed _to be created – or increase in number! You were supposed to help _us_; _That _is what Gyro Gearloose was trying to accomplish on his own!"

"And that is what Gyro Gearloose _failed _to do," The Bossbot let out a wry smirk, "Though, Gyro Gearloose wasn't even involved in this little project of Toon Cuffs and such that you see before you! In fact, that wasn't _any _of our bosses – but at the same time, you could consider our guy 'the boss' in several different business contexts."

"... What?" Flippy tilted his head in confusion, "What do you mean by that?"

"The Big Guy – haven't you heard of him?" A Number Cruncher came from the crowd – fixating it's iron classes and messing with one of the calculators in it's hands, "Then again, you silly Toons were so busy trying to find out and investigate what makes us tick, you weren't even paying attention to the Business that was _right in front of you_!"

"The Big Guy has taught us more than what we could learn from our Bosses – and even the _Bosses _are much more educated than you could say they have been in the past." The Micromanager snickered, "You would be _surprised _with what we've planned to keep you Toons at bay. However, it's sad to announce you won't even be _around _to see what will trulyhappen to your pesky little town of Comic Book fakes."

"Who exactly _is _this 'Big Guy?'" Flippy prodded the cogs with several different questions – eyes narrowed, "You're constantly mentioning what seems like a name, but you're not saying anything that would actually allow me to know more about this person that you all know of! Have the gears gone to your head, or are you just trying to hide something that you know is going to come out sooner or later?"

"Flippy, Flippy, Flippy. . . You need to chill down for a moment, don't you?" The Number Crunched walked towards him, pinching his big black nose before typing up a few numbers on the calculators, "From what I recall, you have quite the low percentage of being able to escape our traps even if you _did _find out. You aren't really thinking this through, are you."

"We're _Toons_! We can get out of anything, Number Cruncher."

"Really now?" The Downsizer snapped his fingers – a robotic chuckle erupting from whatever sort of vocal box he had in him. "Boys. Release the chains and let us show this Dog our _true _potential, shall we?"

Several cackles, mutters in agreements, and other conversations went about as the chains on the cuffs were released – all the Toons and Cogs slowly crowding about Flippy.

There wasn't any chance of escape for this Dog;

And somewhere in the distance, the so called "Big Guy" sat and watched – a smirk doing nothing but growing on his face as he witnessed what was happening from far, _far _away. . .


	2. Our Ultimate Downfall

Shticker Books were trembling across the globe, and it was normally like that almost every week when news ran down the headlines; Whether it was Melville selling several different entities of items, or it was Alice in her little store giving away free "bushels" of ballast – the Toon world would not escape a week without updating the newest headlines for Toons to digest the news before going back to their constant explorations by the Authority of the Toon HQ or other Shopkeepers themselves. These past few months have went from news once a week to news almost every day – mostly because of the sudden influx of Cog Invasions and not even the _Mayor _was around to help stop all of the mess with the Silly Meter. In fact, those who would often tamper with the Silly Meter were not allowed to toward it without any sort of authority – making anyone who could've attempted to fix it and return it back to normal to combat the invasions completely useless at the moment. While the "Laff Meter" concept still existed for the Toons at hand, many of the HQ Officers had to break out of their stations and help the Toons in the streets – noticing a lot of them were beginning to dwindle out and disappear as if they were never there in the first place.

Even the HQ Officers could not give out as many tasks as they used to due to the Mayor not being around; The Mayor was the one who circulated all the Toon records – allowing most Toons to start training a new gag or obtaining a new Cog Suit in order to infiltrate and defeat the Bosses like they always have. At some point, the Headquarter Officers would begin to advise the Toons around every area to go back to their Estates and stay there when nighttime approached – only to go out during the day and battle against the Cogs until there was a solution to the mess and Flippy was found. Toon Investigators would begin their case on Flippy – wondering if he had went out for vacation without telling the others, or if he was literally caught in some sort of trouble and the several different animals had to work together to get him out of whatever problem he was in for the moment.

_If _he was even _in _a problem, that is.

That was the part of the story Miss Lady Vicky Lemonpop read up to before closing up her book – taking off the clear, pristine gloves and turning on the sewing machine in her estate to begin doing her everyday errands before working on anything else. The Green Cat was running around in her everyday outfit: a tank top with a four-leaf clover, and this cutesy green skirt that allowed her move freely without getting caught on a desk, door, or something else of that nature. Placing the Shticker Book in the place of where her Sketchbook was, and picking up the book filled with several designs – flipping to a page that looked similar to the cloth that appeared on table before her. It was vintage – or at least, tried to keep the look of Vintage outfits; it had been some sort of design Toons had been looking for inside several different clothing shops for awhile, and Vicky thought it would've been best if she had attempted to submit a design towards one of the areas in the Tooniverse! She was quite wary on it being sent to Donald Dreamland's Clothing Store for the sole reason that most of the others are usually asleep; though, she didn't want to send it to some place like ToonTown Central either because of the low income of Jellybeans she would get.

Nevertheless, she stopped thinking about it and prepared the actual design under the machine itself – pushing it forward and twirling it about in order to get the stitches in correctly on the spots she happened to be aiming for. Because she had been practicing ever since she was a child, it was not hard to match up the stitches with everything else. Her feline ears were quirking at the sounds of the Radio from nearby – a bit aggravated that they would not stop exaggerating over the news of Flippy's disappearance, but that was mostly because she was busy and it was still going on about it rather than allowing her to listen to music on her own time. Before she could lose her composure and toss the Radio into her washing machine, she noticed Nights – the adoptive sister – slamming through the door leading to the front entrance, nothing but fear and anxiety in the violet orbs of hers. By this time, Vicky had a feeling something had happened – but what? _What _could've made Nights run in and slam the door right behind her? Nevertheless, she turned off the machine and ran straight to her adoptive sister – bringing her into a small embrace once she noticed the tears in the corner of her eyes.

"What's wrong, Sanja?" Vicky was the only one who called her by her real name – using her hands to scratch the back of her ears to calm her down and soothe her. It was working a little bit, but the fact that Nights was _still _trembling beneath her grasp made Vicky feel a little guilty for some reason, "Why're you so scared?"

"The areas are all b-blocked off now..!" She muttered into Vicky's shirt, gripping onto it tightly, "A lot of the stores have been taken over by several different Cog Buildings! I was watching Toons go into them like I normally do, but for some reason the elevator doors would open up within a few seconds and they wouldn't be found in the Playground!"

"_**What**_?" She screeched, moving to one of the Windows in her estates and turning off the Toony landscape before watching a familiar "helicopter head" make it's landing in the Estates of Donald's Dreamland. It wasn't a surprise that they were Cashbots, but she thought the Estates were _safe _from the Cogs; Why in Sam Hill's name would they be invading this area out of all places?

"Vicky... What's going on? Where's Mr. Mayor and all the other Toons..?" She whimpered, curling up into a larger ball as Vicky turned the "Toonscape" back on and led her to the bedroom – placing the Violet colored cat onto the ice cream bed while she grabbed her backpack full of gags.

"You're staying in _here_," She muttered, looking back out from the same view, "These putrid cogs have taken Dreamweaver and Vicki! If anything, they're going to becoming after us next if we're not careful..."

Nights squeaked, digging into her pocket for a fruit pie, "Can't I help fight, too? I'd rather go down than you go down trying ta save me Vicky!"

"Sanja, _no_!" She ran over to the other feline again, pointing a finger directly at her to prove a point, "You're going to stay in here and that's final! I'm not allowing those _robots _to get their iron-feced hands on you... Do you know how _heartbreaking_ it would be to have you caught by these guys? You are _not _allowed of the Estate premises until can assure that all the other Cogs are out of here-"

As Vicky had muttered this, she had felt a sudden thrashing against the walls of the house. She pulled out one of her tiny megaphones – preparing it with the next sound gag that she could pull out from one of the small pouches, and getting into a stance that showed she was ready for any funny business a Cog tried to pull. When she realized the walls had large cracks and were about to cave in, the Green Cat did nothing but lash out with a Foghorn to keep the wall up to the best of her ability. For the moment the sound had decided to spare the decorated estate on it's own, which gave Vicky a few seconds to prepare an escape plan out of the area. Fortunately, Vicky wasn't the type to hesitate in things like this.

She began to grab the necessities – a way to communicate, a way to actually fight, and a way to actually survive throughout the whole dilemma. From what she remembered from the article the day before, several different gags were going out of the stock quickly. This was mostly because of the disappearing Toons and the fact that the more they began to disperse throughout the area, the more they would not be able to fight back against this ongoing war with the Cogs. She kept the rest of her Sound gags close, fixing up Nights after she pushed a desk that normally blocked the entry way to her room out of their running distance. Fixing Nights' (now slightly dirty) white Fedora on her head, the two were ushering each other to get out of the house and start running away. It wasn't until they were stopped by a few Money Bags on their way out of the household – the door, wall, and several other pieces of furniture broken down while the rest of the house stayed standing.

"_Vicky_!" Nights whined – running behind her sister and clutching onto the clothes with a tight grip. "It's them! They're here and they're scaring me!"

"Then, stay back Nights!" Vicky commanded, pulling out and increasing the size of a wedding cake after she took it out of her bag; This was one of the very few Level Seven Gags she could only use once, but she was thinking about it before choosing wisely and going through with her decisions. If the Wedding Cake hit, she could initiate her escape plan and just run out of the front area of the house before the Cogs had decided to depress her or Nights. Whatever they wanted to do, basically, Lady Vicky Lemonpop was not about to allow it for her own good. "Here goes nothing..."

Once she launched it in their direction all that could be heard were splatters, explosions, and the sudden whirring of flying gears moving across the house. Sprockets were spewed about on the floor, and Cog heads were sparking up from the massive electricity and battery-operated use most of the cogs were required to use in order to have stabilized fights between the Cartoons and themselves. When she thought it was over, however, she hadn't realized a Cog from behind had put Nights into a Heimlich-like grasp – the cat yowling and crying for them to let her go even though she knew there was already a larger chance that they weren't going to do so. With Vicky's eyes flickering back at the incoming cogs before staring in Nights' direction – she had pulled out two Birthday cakes and aimed them at the mechanical humanoids before firing them right on the spot. While one was capable of self-destructing after taking much damage, the Legal Eagle – the one that made sure Nights wasn't going to escape from them so easily. The older Toon then became stealth when she looked in her bag – grabbing one of the Big Magnets that she could use once she turned on the switch.

Unfortunately, before she could aim the magnet correctly a move known as _Power Trip _came from behind – taking her down to the floor in a complete faceplant before she flopped around and noticed the Mr. Hollywood inching closer to her with each step it took – grabbing a hold of her bag and tossing it outside the house into the pond that she was known to fish at and take her Doodles for a swim in. Covering her mouth in disbelief, she attempted to leap back up on two feet before being pushed down onto her back once more – A Name Dropper aiming the weapon often used for Razzle Dazzle directly at her face after coming up from behind.

"We recommend you stay down if _you _want to stay 'happy' a little while longer, Toon." The Hollywood grinned, picking her up by the back of her shirt collar in order to make her witness the Eagle now taking it's "avion flight" with Nights spilling tears and calling for her to somehow fly up and take her back. Lime Green eyes changed in size once they locked onto the shortie that was now fading away into the sky – water filling the ducts before she was tossed outside the building that had now broken down before her, and the other Cogs just watched her now writhing body attempt to get back up on it's feet. How was she supposed to fight them now? She was running out of breath after being hit and pushed around by the "celebrity cog," and now everyone else was putting her at a corner she wouldn't be able to get out of alone...

Just _what _was she supposed to do. . ?

It was right at the time she asked herself the question until she saw the Cogs begin to disappear from the scene. Eyes now half-lidded, Vicky held herself up with the remaining mailbox in the neighborhood – watching them all elevate and take off back to wherever they had come from at the start of their little raid. She noticed both of her books had slid out of the crossfire slightly scathed, and slowly reached down to pick up the Shticker Book and flip through to find the map pages – noticing something different about it as soon as her eyes focused into it.

The world was turning _gray_.

_ **And Donald's Dreamland was the first of them all.**_

* * *

_**Welp. Those are the first two I'm posting up before I get to work on everything I have on my plate!**_

_**Requests, College Classwork, you name it; I better get going before I start writing more of the story and such!**_

**_ToonTown Online (C) Disney_**

**_Concept of Mechanized, Lady Vicky Lemonpop, and Nights (C) Me~_**


	3. Finding Trickery

Meanwhile in the midst of the night at ToonTown Central, citizens were walking about and watching the stars agleam in the sky near the smiling moon – Mickey Mouse walking about the Town with a big grin on his face and talking to the smaller and what looked like _newer _Toons that had obtained permission from Tutorial Tom to set off on their adventure to help the Substitute Members that were located in the Headquarters doing paperwork while they had the time. Every once in awhile you'd see a Mouse, a Monkey, or a few Pigs running in and out of the area in order to complete their tasks and get started with helping the citizens – although they couldn't go as far as they wanted to for the day due to the disappearance of Flippy. It broke some of their tiny hearts to see that the fabled "Lil' Oldman" wasn't exactly wandering the streets either for the moment; Had he disappeared with the other Toons as well? Evidence shows that he was there while the Toons had started to decrease in number out of the blue, so it was quite a surprise not to see him in the Streets trying to help the others.

Maybe he was just being lazy and the multicolored community had to do everything on their own before he paid attention to him; it sounded about right in their heads.

For the moment, there were several different curtains and lights that were set up in one of the Theatre – several other higher Toons gathering about the vicinity with microphones, speakers, notebooks and pens, and nothing but cheers as they waited for a certain Toon Utility Vehicle to enter the premises. Though, these cartoons were not stupid; they all knew for a fact that it was a requirement to wear something formal or dressy for this particular Cinema – mostly because it was well known for supporting some of the most popular celebrity Toons during the middle of the night. The place often showed classic films every week to match Toon interests during the daylight, but at twilight it was entirely different! Considering the fact that they were almost _always _booked throughout the week, several different actors and musical artists would have to sign up for a reservation almost 5 to 6 weeks before due to all the spots being filled by the time more people start applying.

Whenever the people walked inside, they always took notice at the Hall of Fame that held several different civilians from different years with an infamous film, song, or poem they had created with their own mind and inspiration. A lot of them came from Minnie's Melodyland, it seems, and the more notable one from almost 10 years ago would have to be Tabitha of Tenor Terrace. She had done an _A Capella_ song involving several different uses of the _Ursatz_, or really, fundamental structures that basically lied in her grasp. It's not like they came to her with some sort of magical force, but she had practiced ever since she was a baby kitten to get the part that she always wanted; Hence why the name of her store today is "Ursatz for Really Kool Katz."

Once the clock hit midnight, the people started cheering as a jet black TUV appeared with a striped carpet rolling down to the Cinema's entrance. As soon as that happened, the jeering grew louder and several different camera shots were being taken from almost each and every direction that a Toon could possibly be in! From the corners propped two sleek black tails – flickering about and forming a heart of sorts as the doors opened and a foot from each side stepped out of the car – dresses rolling up and down every time the leg moved. Here lied Trick and Treat – two Pop idols who were busy wearing matching dresses and feather hats to go along with it; These two were next in line for the Theatre's Hall of Fame from the way they were going, and it hadn't been long that the two formed a dual band together. Trick couldn't help but smirk at the audience – orange eye flashing a wink at most of the males while Trick conversed with one of the cameras with her yellow eye giving off the next wink.

Flirtatious? No.

Extremely rich, famous, and idolized celebrities that would never be able to get the image out of other Toons' minds?

_**Yes**_.

The two black felines were there because of a song they were going to cover and put on their new album – or really, implement their music at the next few Toon parties that would be hosted by some of the smaller Toons! It was a Cover EP they were working on – mostly because they rarely had any time to sit down and write lyrics anymore with the World Tour that was scheduled by one of their directors. Not to mention Treat was known for having to take over Trick's acting parts because the latter Toon was going to be busy in the studio making more music. Despite all the conflict that hit their schedules tenfold, the two were still the best twin sisters in the newest generation and line of actors across the Tooniverse! What else could go wrong during the nighttime? As long as everyone was enjoying themselves and partying while they sang in this mini-concert of theirs, they could really care less about anything minor and depressing hitting them like a brick for the moment now.

And simultaneously, there was much more going on somewhere far off in Daisy Gardens – something more technological and, provided to some beliefs, much more useful than the music that could swoon the hearts of many civilians in Minnie's Melodyland. While blackbirds were flying through the bright, starry sky, the sounds of steam and rotating gears could be heard from the sides of the streets – allowing some of the more lively flowers to quiet down and the constant mailboxes or fire hydrants to take a rest from jumping about for the other people. In fact, the birds had perched about one of the pipes that were located on the Estate – flying for a few seconds to avoid incoming steam, before landing on the sides again as if this was a norm in their night strolls. Near the door stood several types of lilies and roses, which really needed to be watered along with a few Gag Trees spread across and covered by a fence of sorts. The mailbox and it's red flag were set down – signifying that the mail had already been checked today and whoever was residing in there was busy working on a continuous project; A cruiser that had been recently remodeled or shipped back for a Toon Utility Vehicle had several different wires connected to the fronts and backs that trailed into the house with the door creaked slightly open.

A slanted sign that designated the word "Kalinka" hung from the side of the entrance, and inside the home lied a design that looked similar to a Cog's Factory within the Sellbot Headquarters. With several parts of the area filled to the brim with car parts, Cog suits, and notes that _should've _been organized in a folder of sorts but were instead pinned to a bulletin board in an orderly fashion, a person could easily tell someone was almost _always _busy with something for the moment. There in the first room of the residence lied a cat – a female one to be exact – with a computer connected to the wires that were found on the vehicle outside. She held a paper in her Toony hand while the other one was swiftly multitasking and hitting every key that it could at a perfect pace – creating codes that would often redirect to the many extension files that lay between folders on the laptop itself. When she had completed copying what was on the paper into the Command Panel of her computer, she began using both of her hands and punched in numbers that were vital for what she was about to complete. She looked up from the screen every once in awhile – Periwinkle eyes that matched her fur color staring at the different machines that lit up and reacted to a code of sorts she wrote in for the system to comprehend within short amounts of times. This was basically her job for now, and she loved every second of it!

When she heard Trick and Treat's voice through the radio she had tossed somewhere around the house, the Periwinkle feline couldn't help but groan; their music was pretty well made – she wouldn't deny that – but it was the fact that she would rather hear the sounds of whirring machines rather than high notes and low pitches in singing that could easily distract her. Kalinka wasn't quite sure where she had put the radio inside her house, but she _really _didn't feel like looking for it now that her work was almost done! While she waited for the process of the coding that was just inserted into the computer, she jumped into the second room with all the machines – noticing an extremely large tube wielding a pair of green spectacles slowly attaching and taking over the frame of some regular old goggles itself. If it wasn't the computer that needed more information, it was this new piece of equipment – and knowing Kalinka, she was prepared for the various outcomes that were hitting her like flashes of lightning. It was not long before she was now typing different letters to mark a save point on the process of this new "weapon," as she called it; then again, it wasn't long before _anything _Kalinka made came out to the general public.

She watched as the progress bar on the bottom screen analyzed the goggles and marked the completion at a 90 percent range. Once she pressed the red button to complete the action she had overwritten to make it at a faster pace, the female waltzed over to the other side of the room – opening what looked like a cabinet and taking out a firearm that was shaped to take on the form of a Water Gun. Despite the headache she was getting from the sound traveling, this did not stop her from taking notice of the details she had worked so hard to add onto the Gag. Despite it's appearance, it had a backing to it – and pressing onto that automatically turned the gun itself into a shotgun-type weapon. Two others were lying against the wall – mostly prototypes that turned into bazookas or a better type of pistol that they were capable of using against the Cogs, and most of all not having to refill with buckets of water only to do minimal damage to the robots. No; these guns were more to fire lasers at the enemy – and after testing it on a couple of targets that were completely obliterated from the room itself, it wasn't a surprise that she would be able to submit them in for a better way of fighting now. Not to mention, they were all capable of changing colors – keeping it's imaginative flare that ToonTown had required by law to have throughout the world.

Noticing the computer connected to her car had completed it's required task, Kalinka was about to dash towards the electronic device until she heard what seemed like screams coming from the radio resounding through the room.

"_Hel-p!-_"

"_Cogs-too many-!_"

"_Perfo—mance!_"

"What the..?" The accent Kalinka had acquired as a child suddenly became a bit too thick for her tastes – having the cat stick out her tongue in disgust while she listened closely to the words behind the static, "More silenced screams? What exactly is going on in the world right now..?"

She turned to her computer and held her hand out – pointing to it immediately;

"Computer: Complete and close the task at hand, but bring up the Cog Radar. Stat!" She commanded, watching the computer illuminate a brighter color as the fan whirred faster.

"Passcode Required." It murmured in it's monotone voice – the screen capable of creating a holographic view of what it was currently working with so she could see what it wanted without having to walk to and fro the separate rooms.

"Zero." A simple response – it had been the name of her Precious friend that just so happened to be a Doodle she takes care of whenever she can.

"Toon Species?" More questions; boy, was the female becoming quite annoyed with the system. Even the smallest facial expressions showed it right quick.

"Cat."

"Toon Color?"

"Peri_**winkle**_." She ground out – scowling all the while.

". . . Access granted;

Name associated: Kalinka.

Toon Name: _**Purplewhip**_."

When the holograms of the different menus disappeared, a census with a blinking spotter appeared as well – the Cog count steadily rising to the side of the map itself. This wasn't exactly in the area that the noise was coming from – she knew for a fact that Trick and Treat were going to ToonTown Central for the sole reason that Vicky couldn't stop whining about not being able to attend the night they were announcing the new album of theirs. She watched as Elm Street's buildings were quickly succumbing to the Cogs – Sellbots, Lawbots, and Cashbots alike taking the shopkeepers and trading them off in several different ways through Camera. Gritting her teeth, her ears flattened – the expression in her eyes doing nothing else but narrowing at the view she was getting from the outside.

"Computer, give me a status report of ToonTown Central!" Kalinka was twirling the Water Gun around, pressing a few buttons here and there on the other machine holding the specs was almost complete with it's final adjustments. As the cog numbers were speedily amplifying themselves, she paid attention the map that was slowly turning gray – eyes slightly widening at the fact Donald's Dreamland looked as if it were to be taken over, before allowing the computer to zoom in directly onto ToonTown Central in order to collect information about what was going on for the moment. The Perwinkle Toon wasn't all too happy with the results she was receiving, and was much more hesitant to grab a headcount of the Toons that were still around the Central Playground. Instead of asking for the computer to start counting on it's own, the notable evidence of Trick and Treat suddenly being unconscious and in crates gave her _more _than enough information; Not to mention, Flippy's sudden disappearance probably went the same exact way now that she thought about it.

Heaving a large sigh, the sudden feeling of worry engulfed her mind and heart as she put a hand over her mouth – contemplating on what she should do next: "Computer?"

"Yes, Purplewhip?" It questioned her response – something that she was never really used to, even _after _building it on her own.

"Bring up the whereabouts of Lady Vicky Lemonpop," She nodded while her eyes fluttered shut, a sudden wave of memories washing over her and her friends that she loved the most, "I repeat: **Lady Vicky Lemonpop**."

"Name associated?"

"Victoria."

"Access granted."

While it was bringing up the necessities she had asked for, Purplewhip was able to pull the goggles out of the container – the new profound equipment being named _H.Y.P.N.O_– and placed her new pair on the top of her head while she strapped it on tight in the back. This was a project she was working on for quite some time, which was mostly started because of the constant hits the cogs avoided whenever they tried to use the original Hypno Goggles. She had grown restless of not being able to lure them directly into her packs of dynamite, and had cooped herself up in a lab the week after to blueprint and reformat the pair to her liking! Goofy wasn't exactly pleased with the fact that she had remodified several different gags on her own, but it wasn't like Purplewhip cared if she gained his approval or not. All she wanted was to get the job done and she would need all the equipment she could get in order to do so.

Once the screens had finished loading, she had turned around and watched as several different cogs attempted to destroy Vicky's laff point meter and rid her of being in any sort of jubilant state for what could seem like eternity. Telling herself to keep her composure in order to think of a plan, she rolled towards the computer and nearly slammed it shut – taking it with her in a bag that she had also placed the gun in and strapping the rucksack onto her shoulder before taking out her Schticker Book and opening it back up to the page involving the map – constantly tapping it to see if she could teleport to the Dreamland itself, but to no avail. Whatever the Cogs did, they had seemed to shut off the telekinetic access for that area – and soon it was going to disappear from Daisy Duck's precious Garden as well! She had only begun with her tactics to get out of Elm Street – sticking the book back into the jacket she wore with a denim shirt and skirt underneath.

Now slowly creeping over to the automobile, Purplewhip knew exactly what she had to do. Once kicking off the wires from the spots they were plugged in, the female rolled them back inside and closed the door – moving a pot that contained one of her many roses to press a red button that would instantly secure the place, and then returning it back to it's original spot to make sure the Cog Guard was set in stone. Now hopping back to the car, she fell into the front seat – pressing a button on the side where the radio would normally be while beginning to watch her latest revamp of the TUV turn into an elongated aircraft. The violet color stretched to the new wings that were made in order to stretch out and create enough room for the engines under each of them; As all of the constant rumbling happened, Purplewhip slid the H.Y.P.N.O over her eyes and watched as the system _within _the new item booted itself. Yes, as this happened she watched it begin to interpret the details placed within almost each portion of the building itself.

Lawbot. Lawbot. Lawbot. Within that time frame it did not seem like the Sellbots were taking over this street, which bought Purplewhip enough time to start up the vehicle itself and swerve into the sky – ramming into the several different cogs but still retaining a good grip on the wheel itself.

'_It looks like I'll have to actually use this model – the _T.E.C.H.A._ . . ._' She thought to herself, using her trusty compass to lead her in the direction of Donald's Dreamland, '_Enough worrying about that for now; First off, I should probably get Vicky out of that situation... After that, I better pick up Lollie and take them both back here so we can find out what to do.._'

Watching the cogs take over the streets from high above, Kalinka heaved a sigh.

'_I just how much time we've wasted ignoring the situation doesn't affect us in the long run. . ._'

* * *

_**Whose the jerk that leaves almost 90% of her stories at cliffhanger?**_

_**That's me. Mhm.**_

_** But in all seriousness, here is the second chapter revealing another one of the main protagonists - Purplewhip!**_

_**Purplewhip is a Toon that belongs to my best friend and a great artist, Thalath / Glacier! In Disney's ToonTown Online, Purplewhip is legitimately a Periwinkle Cat who just turned 110 as of recent - Dropless at that.**_

_**Sooooo. Yeah.**_

_**Pretty **_

_**Purplewhip belongs to Thalath,**_

_**Lady Vicky Lemonpop belongs to me.**_

_**Mechanized concept belongs to me.**_

_**and Disney's ToonTown Online obviously belongs to Namco-Disney.**_

_**:)**_


	4. Receiving Alleviation

_**Long wait? Sorry about that.**_

_**I'm stressing out over a lot of things and am currently clearing up from this like, Mental Breakdown I had earlier today.**_

_**It's 1:30AM and don't mind my really shitty grammar mistakes.**_

_**Seriously. They're horrible at times, and I'm pretty sure they're in here somewhere.**_

_**Disney obviously owns all the rights to Toontown,**_

_**Though while Nights and Vicky belong to Me, and Purplewhip/Kalinka belongs to Thalath of Tumblr and deviantART.**_

_**There's a certain character here that belongs to my friend Qynat - Tabby!**_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

"Come on, Vicky; Quit being such a party pooper and buy a Doodle already!"

_It had been a rainy day during the week – and several different Toons had stayed inside or went to play in the mud puddles that formed around the Docks; That was something different about this playground out of all the others: the Docks would almost never flood throughout the rain, but that was probably because all the buildings were wedged up by bridges and other wooden wharves that were available for Donald to constantly drive back and fourth throughout the Playground itself. That day though, Vicky and Purplewhip had gone to the Doodle Shop on their own – Purplewhip carrying Vicki while Lemonpop was shaking off the water that had only made it's way to the umbrella. They were supposed to bring Vicki and Zero up for a check up that day, but Zero refused to come out of the house for quite a long time. They couldn't blame him, though; Who would want to go to some clinic or doodle Shop in weather like this?_

"_I want to buy the perfect Doodle for Nights; Something that'll make her happy for this upcoming birthday,_" Vicky slung the umbrella over her shoulder – still staring at the selection of Doodles, "_She's earned it with her own time and patience, and it would be a _terrible _idea if I got her something that wasn't from the heart!_"

_There were two other Toons – a horse and a goat, to be exact – sitting at the counters awaiting for the two to go their separate ways that day and do what they needed to do whenever they were ready; not that the ways were extremely separate – given they were right next to each other, but one already had a first aid kit out on the table, while the other was still placing more of the doodles in comfy cages so they can peacefully fall asleep despite all the rain. With a nod of Vicky's head, Purplewhip immediately went to the other counter, the counter hosted by the horse, and locked her gaze at the way Vicky had acted towards the other toon: Cool and content. It was much more opposite of Zero – whom, if held, would constantly try to bite, kick, or growl at another toon before "yipping" at the person who has constraint them. She was quite aware of Zero's habits, immediately letting out a low chuckle at the thought of the doodle biting Lady Lollipop on the hand when she first met him. Then biting Vicki on the back which caused _Vicky _to have a gigantic outburst at this fact. It was only a day after the two of them got along and started chasing each other around whenever the two visited each other._

"_Reminds me, do you know if Lolo's workin' today, Purple?_" Vicky averted her gaze to look in Kalinka's direction, tilting her head, "_She was supposed to be checking on Zero, wasn't she? Obviously we don't have Zero with us, but.. you know._"

"_Oh, are you some of Lollie's friends?_" The goat had bleated, pointing to the back door before turning around and walking towards it, "_I'll get her up here from the storage; She was checking how much doodle food we had left just in case we need to call for restocks._"

"_Oh, wow. Okay." _Purplewhip walked up to Vicky, and also looked at the cages with widened eyes, "_Wow, no _wonder _you're having trouble deciding. Are you trying to find someone that fits Nights' taste?_"

"_Yeah!_" Vicky laughed, scratching the back of her head, "_All of them are so adorable, but I don't know if Nights would take care of the Doodle if I got her the wrong one. I want something that both fits her personality and builds her character!_"

"Kali! Vicky! I wasn't expecting you guys here in the first place!"

….

That was a memory good ol' Lady Lollipop – or really, Lollie –, would forever cherish within the back of her mind. She couldn't help it when it came to the Doodle Shop that she resided by in the docks, and it was one of the more pleasant memories she would have as recent news had came and went into the Toon World. Flippy kidnapped? Lil' Oldman missing? Even the Toon HQ Members, who were slowly but surely disappearing from the headquarters _themselves_? It bothered her to no end at this point in time, and what was even worse was the fact that she would dwell on her and the others in being secretive HQ members. They became apart of the resistance as children because of the Cogs that were slowly but surely constructing themselves on their own, and not to mention – Purplewhip and later, Vicky were already by her side and ready to sign up for the shindig as well! At some point, they had all went on hiatus – or at least in hiding so they could get to work on their own personal lives but still be able to protect the places the Toons could consider sanctuaries.

And to Lady Lollipop, Doodles were sanctuary.

It was a bit depressing for the moment, however; A lot of the Doodles were often shipped over to Donald's Dock – up to three in crates, and not enough jellybeans to go around to nourish them all at times. While their habits slowly decreased into nothing more but a Water-only diet, Lollie had to do her best to create rooms for the beloved "second family" she had called it with what little space she could manage with for the moment. She recalled hearing much more about the passing doodles from the disasters or food disaster, and there were several nights now that she would weep to herself for the poor animals. Caring for these loveable bunches gave her a lot of work every day and night she was around them, so it was quite hard to even cope with her emotions without dealing with tons of stress involving healing any of the Doodles she could every other day. Not to mention, there was always a part of her that felt a little twinge of both guilt and pain rising up in her body.

And throughout these few hours she had been with the pets, she grew to become extremely lonely and extremely reminiscent of her friends. Where were they now, had she wondered? She had yet to leave them a message after calling them on the phone, but she was afraid the lines would have been cut off due to all the Cog fiasco anyway. It wouldn't be a surprise if they had, however, she would just have to find a different way to get in contact with them.

When she finished placing a few more doodles on where they needed to go, Lollie reached for her Toontop and opened up the electronic – watching the screen light up with various flashing lights before making it's way to her log-in screen. Working at a constant pace to make sure everything loaded up properly, she even went to the Desktop that was located near the extremely large fish tank and began to log into that computer, too – knowing for a fact that the shopkeepers wouldn't mind this. They knew how much she loved to check on her friends whenever she had the free time to do so. And although this checkup wasn't exactly for fun, she still found some sort of relief to see all the laff point meters were starting to load up on the Desktop screen.

That was until... She noticed Vicky's becoming dangerously low and blinking.

"W-What?" She screeched, gloved hands immediately slapping themselves on her mouth in both shock and fear. Lollie allowed her flush colored eyes to dilate – shaking her head before she ran back to the Toontop and began to mash buttons at a speed not many of the residents had seen her do _anything _in before! She noticed her fellow goat employee walk to the screen, an extremely obnoxious bleat coming out in reaction to what was happening with Vicky for the moment.

More cogs had just now began to spurt out of several different parts of the area while others began to fly away. She could've sworn she heard screaming on the camera, but the larger priorities went onto Victoria – who could not even stand up for a few seconds before being pushed down again. It looked like it hurt – seeing as pulling out a few gags here and there cost her some more incoming damage from what the cogs were attempting to do to her! She wished the green feline had not lived very far off, for she could have just dashed out the store with the key and then come back to protect any of the doodles knowing that the cogs would actually stand a chance against the goat friend. All her hands allowed her to do was to pull up Purplewhip's window – noticing that she was descending from the air with a foreign machine that she had _never _really seen before.

"Ah, Kalinka's already landing into the area – thank goodness!" She muttered, "That'll give me some time to do what _I _have to do..!"

Within seconds, she closed out the Toontop and grabbed it within one of her hands – bouncing over the counter without the charger and breaking through the doors in such a frenzy, most of the doodles became anxious by her leave; She didn't double take to give the Doodles one final look, she just simply ran out without hesitation and started making her way towards the tunnel that lead to Barnacle Boulevard – knowing for a fact that her house could very well be in danger if all the others are starting to make their way towards Victoria's. The other Toon would take good care of the computer, so she needn't worry about _that _for the moment.

Like Purplewhip, she too was into the different ways of creating new items and machinery that would help the Toons continue to fight this raging war between them and the cogs, but still manage to make everything comical for the Toons who enjoy creating jokes for their sheer amusement. Though, with the sudden shortage of resources it was hard; Lollie would have to run to and fro from several different Playgrounds and Cog HQs – heading back home becoming a little more difficult every time. There was always some sort of invasion in the streets, and the Purple cat could never make out without being scathed at least once or twice in a row. Her own Doodles at home, however, helped her clear the wounds by doing their own little tricks for treats and attention – which made the female happy when she thought more about it.

Feeling some vibrations in the ground, Lollie's ears perked up as soon as she entered the street – noticing buildings starting to collapse on their own and become extremely large cog buildings once the robots started to walk into each of the doors. It was then that she began to dash through the streets while most were occupied with the business they had been assigned to complete on their own time. Several different Toons cried in horror and anguish, and Lollipop _hated _to leave them hanging for the most part. However, she couldn't allow them to get anywhere near her house; What if those cogs found all the blueprints that she had acquired throughout the years thanks to Purplewhip's help? They could have taken all the tools she had been working on and turned them right against the community – which wasn't that hard when she thought about the intelligence of all four cog types combined.

Except, the Flunkies would probably have a difficult time.

They were the weakest in the Caste, after all.

Nevertheless, she got through most of the sidewalk and street area – feeling her feet tap against the wooden floors that only Roadsters would have a hard time driving on. She tried her best to maneuver throughout the street without getting caught making noise, but was almost immediately stopped when a few Money Bags stood in her way to the next part of the street. With a small gasp escaping her lips, Lollie had only begun to take a few steps back before running into two more from behind – clutching her computer tightly to her chest.

"Stubborn..." The purple cat huffed, shrugging before taking the laptop in one hand and launching it towards the Money Bags up front – then kicking the Money Bags in behind while they were caught off guard. When she was able to stand atop of one of their heads, she leaped over the other few and left the slightly damaged laptop there – taking her time to vanish from the area and pass by a hole in the wall that automatically lead her to the street her house was on. Her ability to climb from place to place deemed her a worthy asset to the Resistance.

It was just the fact that she had to be pushed to start getting to where she was going.

She realized the house was alright once she fell out of the other tiny entrance near it – deciding to take a few glances at the doodle-oriented estate before pulling up the mat that hid the key to her house from all the pesky cogs. Once that was settled, she then unlocked the door and slammed it open in order to complete the task that she assigned herself.

The task to help her friends out.

It was almost as if the burden between those two would suddenly slump onto her shoulders and make her take action before several different consequences went off at once; that got her worked up enough to the point where she would slam her eyes shut from a stressful notion as she would sneak around in the dark corridors of her Estate. She felt around for a switch until some of the furniture in the room flopped over to show different gags and lights flickering on – pulling out her last arsenal of Trap Gags before dashing out the door again.

As soon as she locked the entrance, she heard a few explosions here and there occurring throughout the streets – fixing the gloves she wore over her paws just in case a few of the nasty Robots decided to jump her when they thought the time was right. Right when she was about to start dashing off into another portion of the street – Lady Lollipop had noticed a familiar face hanging off an aircraft in a trapeze-like motion. She noticed the other's hands lower their way down as the machine descending a few inches – starting off to pick up speed against the ground until she was capable of grabbing a certain Periwinkle Cat's hands and _ascend _back up into the machine itself.

There was Kalinka – setting Lollie into the space that was left inside the vehicle itself before shutting off autopilot and reaching for the steering wheel so she could control the movements instead of giving it the chance to mess up by accident and become dysfunctional when she needed it the most. To the right of Lollie, she noticed Lady Vicky Lemonpop in the flesh – clearly unconscious from all the beatings she was taking by the cogs who had come to nab her away like they had Nights. Kali had signaled the Purple feline to grab the First Aid Kit from under her – taking a swift turn around a building as they did so.

"Long time no see, Lollie!" Kalinka's accent immediately slipped into her words, "How've you been? Sorry for the late appearance," She pulled up her goggles – immediately pointing to the Green female right beside them, "Trouble was afoot, you know?"

"I saw it on my laptop before I ended up fighting the Cogs with it," She muttered, feeling the fur that had been covered in nothing but grass and dirt after the constant colliding of the ground. "I'm surprised the meter hadn't busted for good yet. We should probably Toon her up when we can!"

"I'd use it right now, but we're kind of running low on gags for the moment?" Another twist, another turn. "I mean, if you think of it this way, we _barely _have any gags to use anymore."

"Well yeah, I know _that_! I'm just worried about Vicky here!"

"She's unconscious for the moment," Within a few seconds, Kalinka had pulled out a First-Aid Kit from below her feet – tossing it back into Lollie's arms while she took another turn away from a Cog Building that had blocked her view from before, "Take this. Patch her up while I get you guys out of here."

Lollie tilted her head – digging in her box to find a few bandages and some antibiotics so she could clean up the wounds that may or may not have formed in her clear view. "Where exactly are we _going_, though?"

"We're heading back to my house and setting up that system," She muttered, "You know; _that _system?"

"Oh... _Oh_!" Lollie replied, doing what she needed to do as she multitasked her conversation with one of her best friends, "But shouldn't we contact the others? They need to know that we're activating this, too!"

"Oh, trust me, we have our ways..." The Periwinkle cat snickered, allowing the wind to take her where she need be – which wasn't far off once she thought about it.

All it took was a little street travel.


	5. Law & Order

"_Let's see; the radar seems to be working well, the pixie dust is still being modified…_"

In the underground gateway under the area of Minnie's Melodyland, nothing but machinery would come into play. There was not a toony thing in the facility, and altercations were constantly made in order to double-check and make sure that everything was functioning correctly before working on something else. How much time had passed since she jumped down here and helped build everything at such a fast rate? When she took a look at her Shticker Book after putting down a clipboard and pen, she noticed most of the northern part of the map had been dissipating into thin air. Dreamland was completely taken over at this point, and it looked like the Brrrgh was slowly being eaten away by the work of the Cogs. The female feline that was working with her technology quickly leaped onto a pole and twirled – making her body propel to the next area of mechanics to inspect them for any maintenance she would need to cover while her friend was out at bay.

Meet Princess Raven – Ravione Primila, if you will; one of the younger assets to the Toon Resistance, Raven knew exactly what she was getting into when she teamed up with the others for the first time a few years back. Though she enjoyed a simpler lifestyle by herself and with her friends, it came to that time in which she would rather not bother with those memories anymore. When she first heard that the main leaders of the Resistance had disappeared or were kidnapped by the Cogs, she refused to go back and tend to the more enjoyable things in life – such as baking or hanging around the Trolley with Victoria and a few other friends. No; she was more focused on finding a way to save the other Toons, and stop the sudden invasions of Cogs that began to spurt out of nowhere. With what little knowledge she had on the subject, she began to work on machinery and soon make it capable to save the trolleys and make them similar to trams to move from place to place in such a short time. She had made her home here a few months ago – calling the passage the "Polar Express."

Little did others know that there was more to the Polar Express than simplistic travel?

Bringing up her Toontop on a free table, Raven began to type in her password to log in before the main screen was triggered and several different pop-ups appeared in front of her face with several other menus that she could choose from. She looked to the corner and noticed a broken Laff Meter – immediately clicking it only to realize that it was telling her the other tramway using the P.E. wasn't fully activated yet. What was causing the programs to run so slow, she wondered? Raven had not bothered to ponder on this subject before moving that program out of the way and pulling another one that showed statistics of almost every engine that was running in the area. With permission she could also obtain the specs and data from both Purplewhip and Lady Lollipop's homes, but decided not to do so for the sake of privacy. She wouldn't bother prying unless an ultimatum of some sort required it. It was some sort of code fellow engineers (whether temporary or permanent) would follow as everything began to fall to shattered pieces.

The Polar Express had two ways of working: Through a trolley, and through a portal. Though the trolley could basically take them anywhere for the moment (at least, until the Cogs took over everything else), the Portal was deemed to be an important aspect if the whole group would want to stick together. They wanted to deem one Toon per group of Toons to become their _Gatekeeper_ – which would basically have access to the labs that were located within the entire Tooniverse. Purplewhip was considered the first Gatekeeper – leaving a few of her acquaintances and one of Vicky's close friends to be the second and third Gatekeepers for the time being. The three of them would each wear a necklace that would symbolize what group they had decided to stay with, but neither of the three was capable of finishing the project _nor _obtain the necklaces because the Robots had begun to destroy everything a lot sooner than what they had all anticipated. It was because of the situation that the Polar Express became one of the hardest concepts to grasp, and today, Ravione would be the interpreter for her partner until it was ready to be released into the public.

Speaking of her Partner-in-crime, she had not seen him come in at all today and had begun to worry about the simplistic things – such as if he had eaten or if he had slept the night before.

Allowing the Polar Express to permit usage to other Toons with a simple push of a button, Raven waltzed off from the computer and began to walk towards the pothole entrance that had shown signs of it being moved. She sighed and climbed up the rope that was dropped down from the surface, keeping a close eye on her footing so she wouldn't accidentally obtain some sort of burn from sliding incorrectly – gloves on or not. When she had reached the top, she noticed the peculiar feathers stick out from the top of someone's head – making it extremely easy for her to recognize who was up there in the first place.

It was a male, obviously, and it wasn't all too difficult to tell who the taller one out of the two was. He had his blue feathers being swept up by the wind time and time again, but he held nothing but a badge of sorts within one of his hands. He was curious, and from the amount of touching that had been done to it, there wasn't much to interpret from it despite the fact that it was nothing more but an insignia from the Cogs themselves. He then looked back up to the sky with blue orbs, listening as Melodyland was choking out its requiem for the land that's happiness was now being soaked up. It was quite obvious that his was bugging him – in fact, you could see his beak clench down tightly – but he decided not to say anything, turning around once he realized that Raven was standing right behind him.

"Ravi,"

"You okay?" She butts in before he could even finish the sentence that was already at the tip of his tongue, "It isn't as odd seeing you outside of the area very frequently, but it is off that you're questioning my intentions like this…"

"Oh, _totally_," He waved his hand back to her to blow off the question, still quite unsure with himself, "I just… A few memories were brought back; that's all."

"The good kind or the bad kind?" She questioned, putting a finger on her cheek, "There are so many memories that have been made in the past few years; It's kind of hard to remember them all."

"A little bit of both," He tugged at the collar of his shirt – hidden beneath a jacket that was worn whenever the two performed the tougher experiments than what was going on in the lab for the moment, "It seems that you and Vicky have made more memories than I could ever ask for; Those friends of hers are also some that she seems to be getting along with as well for now."

"The last time I've heard, they stuck together like glue – just like when it was only the three of us," She laughed a bit, leaning against a jukebox that was at its last few breaths before dying out like the rest of the street from the lack of a working Silly Meter, "I mean, not that we don't now; We just never get to see Vicky anymore at times like these!"

"She's been too busy taking care of Nights, from what I hear," Cliff simply chuckled – actually flashing a smile, "She wants what is best for both her, Nights, and her friends, so it's not that big of a deal if we can't see her as much as we used to."

At the sound of this, it almost seemed like Raven's ears folded downward.

"She'll visit soon, and that's a promise." He gave her a quick nod, smile still sticking on his face until he had felt a sudden vibration coming from the ground. "Hrn..?"

When Raven heard a yelp resounding through the area she looked up to the sky – noticing a blue colored Rabbit being kidnapped by a Backstabber. She immediately slipped out of the coat she wore – allowing her fur to flow with the wind while she dashed through the trumpet staircase to have a shorter height distance from the two for a chance to help save some of the only few Toons that had not evacuated Minnie's Melodyland when asked to. In her mind she found those who refused to do so a bit foolish, but in her heart she could not help but feel a bit envious for the civilians! They all had been residing in the playground for years now – the whole city being made up of mostly elderly Toons who knew their time was coming, or stray doodles that technically _weren't _astray at all! Raven had done her best to make numerous desserts to treat the other folk with kindness and respect, so seeing them all leave or be taken away was quite the heartbreaker for her; She wasn't going to allow those filthy cogs to take another person, and ended up taking one of the last sandbags she had to thrust it up in the Backstabber's direction. Though she nearly missed the Cog's direction, she was capable of hitting the propeller and sending it into a hard descent onto the pavement – also dropping the Toon that was in its grasp at the same time.

"Hey, you; Step off this instant!" Raven snapped, realizing that the rabbit was one of their familiar acquaintances. "We are _not _allowing you to fly out of here with anymore Toons!"

"Do you _really _think your puny little Sandbag stopped me for good?" The Backstabber stood up – grabbing the other female and tossing her behind him just in case he was able to win this battle, "Listen, little cat – I recommend that you decide to shove off before your punishment _isn't _simply just a stab."

"_Ravione_!" Cliff shouted from afar, running from behind with his hands in the pockets that were sewed specifically for his type of jacket, "Are you alright?!"

"Just fine, but I need to teach this guy here a lesson!" Pulling her gloves off with those sharpened pearly whites of hers; she tossed them to the side and allowed her claws to unsheathe themselves from their selective slots. Normally, it was abnormal for a Toon of the ToonTown to show their claws – a law being passed to only permit it on the subject of self-defense. However, at this point there really wasn't a reason to keep that law intact. With Cogs coming from all sides to destroy their home, it was only natural for cats to allow their claws to be used within combat. "You're out of your mind if you think I'm going to allow you to go down without a tussle or two!"

"Humph, let's just see how well you fend off these," And with a snap of the fingers, the Backstabber grabbed ahold of the bunny and took a few steps back – allowing nothing but Big Wigs and Big _Cheeses _fly into the territory with a face that obviously showed how eager they were to taken the two down and potentially drag them along for a frightening flight. "I think the boss will be quite pleased once he finds out we have _three _Toons in our grasp instead of just one."

"What the-?! Why are _Bossbots_ here?!" Ravione immediately backed up into Cliff, keeping her claws bared in case they decided to leap at her, "I thought all of them competed for one thing and one thing _only_! I didn't realize they would be teaming up..!"

"That's because we're normally stuck underground, Raven," Cliff mustered a reply while he pulled out a modified Water Gun – cocking it back before aiming it at one of the Big Wigs, "You do realize who that Rabbit is, right?"

"No, I—"It was then that a Big Wig started coming at her with a Power Trip, "_Whoa_!"

With both of them leaping out of the way, Ravione performed a barrel roll before taking a quick dash on all fours and dig her claws into the same exact Cog that initiated the attack in the first place. She wasn't able to latch on forever – as the metal seemed at least ten times stronger than what she was used to. She decided to take advantage of her closeness and started delivering multiple kicks and blows to the center of the body, clearly noting where the Cog's "heart" would be located at a time like this. If she was able to weaken it with enough of her power, she could rip that clockwork organ into pieces and allow the cog to explode without a problem! Oh, if only she had gags for the moment.

As soon as she created a small hole in the middle of the chest, the other cogs immediately came and grabbed ahold of her – attempting to toss her over the edge, but instead failing as she was able to grip the side before even falling. Eyes widened, she watched as her coat flapped with the wind before looking up at Cliff – who was currently dashing in a certain pattern to get to the Toon that was in danger; "_Cliff_!"

"_Raven_?!" As soon as the Duck made it to the weakened Big Wig, he fired a single shot – allowing an extremely loud explosion to resound in everyone's ears (well, except him of course) and the other cogs to fall back into the nearby Pet Shop Hydrant's wall. He took his time running to where the female cat was at – grabbing ahold of some of her brown fur and pulling her over the edge so they could start fighting some more. "You alright?"

"Never been better; Thanks much, Cliff," She replied, giving a small laugh before taking note of the Cogs sitting up with barely any scratches or marks on them, "W-What?! But, how..?! There's just no way that those cogs would be stronger than they normally are!" She took notice of the unconscious Rabbit – eyes widening once she realized who it was, "_**Abbiecakes**_!"

"Exactly." He dusted his coat off, twirling his gun until he held it in a backwards position – grabbing what looked like Dynamite from the bulged part that was located inside the coat. He tossed it up in the air a few times, looking back to Raven with an eager smile on his face, "You know what to do. This is our last one, so make it last."

"Do you mean…?" Right before Raven could finish the question, she watched as the Big Cheeses began to swing golf balls at the two – the "Princess" covering her face before sharpening her claws on the ground and then sprinting towards the enemies at large. She let out a yowl that substituted her normal battle cry and practically jumped them – gritting her teeth as she started twirling between the three remaining cogs that were only beginning to surround them all. Every scratch made some sort of squeaking sound against the metal, but had little to no effect on the cogs unless she was able to get them directly in the middle; she would have to research the reason for this later on after the two clean up the Sprockets from the floor.

Meanwhile, Cliff waited – the glint in his eye obviously showing that he was anticipating the destruction for so long. He couldn't quite put his bill on it, but there was something about avenging the Toons that had been lost and destroying the cogs that would practically make his adrenaline rush until it was at its final breaking point. No matter how many tests he had run on himself, his whole life, body, and soul was in a completely different trance that no other Toon had ever obtained in their life. His mind was like gears in the works – constantly moving and forcing friction against each other until one of them decided to come loose from overuse. Surely, his Toony Ancestors were never like this? Something must have went wrong and he just wasn't sure when and where; not knowing how he came to be like this often got on his nerves, but for now he just simply focused on the Trap gag that was currently being played with beneath his gloved fingers.

At some point, Raven took note of more cogs that were descending in each and every direction; once she rolled out of the way to the edge – she stood on her tip toes, taking quick, deep breaths in order for her to continue this endless strife and leave their center wide open for nothing but explosions within the few minutes. Sweat was already coating her fur like dew and that just disgusted her; didn't she _just _brush and wash the poor thing a few hours ago? Nevertheless, she performed a few front flips before hopping on top of a Big Cheese's shoulders – using three of her claws to puncture the hole like an arrow would a target. When she heard more stomping and the trumpet slowly denting and causing holes to break through, she gasped – toppling over on one of the cogs. "T-There's too many of them; I can't fight _all _of these!"

"This is where we shall begin then; Good work, Ravione," He muttered – tossing the dynamite towards their direction and aiming the gun for the detonator that was located in the middle. Normally he would have to start a fire from the top, but at this rate it would have taken him too long and far too much time – potentially having Raven get caught in the crossfire! "Your lives end here, _Cogs_."

Right as he said this, the dynamite allowed the heat to go over its limits – brightening up the place and allowing a selected group of cogs to repudiate and send their sprockets flying throughout the city. Though the battle wasn't exactly over yet, they were at least able to get rid of one group of Cogs while the others started to infiltrate the whole town and make their ways into the Tunnels. Raven showed nothing but concern at these actions, well aware of the fact that it was extremely impossible at this point to even go down to Tenor Terrace and save her home from any incoming danger. These machines were ruthless creatures from their perspective – the main objective being to destroy all of ToonTown and then kidnap the Toons for Flippy knows _what _reason! They were going to take over Minnie's Melodyland, and not being able to stop them from doing so made Raven's heart sink and her determination begin to chip in all the wrong places.

Before the two would be trapped within the grasp of these Cogs, they suddenly noticed explosions taking them down in simultaneous missile shots.

Who was _that_?

"_Hey, you two; looks like you could use some help_!"

Once the dust had cleared out of the way, they had noticed Purplewhip on the top of her new flying machine – covering her eyes with her arm because the amount of dirt that was flying into her eyes was both brutal and immense. Why hadn't she put on her goggles when she was _supposed _to? She wouldn't have to risk anything getting caught in those eyes of hers if she hadn't second-guessed herself.

"Ugh, this _blows_." She grumbled to herself, landing the machine before hopping out and noticing the look of both curiosity and fear that could be seen from their eyes. Cliff was obviously the one who was intrigued, while Raven was the one nearly trembling from how exhausted and how scared she was to see the cogs suddenly come after her. Purplewhip had looked up to the sky – noticing the Backstabber get away with the bunny named Abbiecakes, "We weren't able to get here in time, and now your friend's been captured…"

"I think I'm much more grateful for the fact that you came and saved us before we became goners," Cliff let out a small chuckle – holding his hand out for a shake, "Long time no see; how long as it been, anyway – two months? Three?"

"Despite coming into contact through the Toontops? Four." Kalinka gladly took it and nearly brought him into a secret handshake they would all normally do if it weren't for a situation like this, "Raven! Nice to see you, too; you okay?"

"Yeah… thank you," She easily expressed her gratitude before noticing Vicky in the TECHA and immediately dashing over to her and Lady Lollipop's side, "Oh, _no_! Is she okay?!"

"Definitely; she just needs to rest for today," The purple cat was finishing up replacing the bandages – Vicky still unconscious from the tiresome battle she had against the dreaded Cogs that had destroyed her place, "We don't have much time, though. Almost all of the population is captured, and we can no longer teleport to some of places we used to."

"I would have guessed so. The cogs are already starting to take over this place, and if we don't get out of here they _might _just call for backup," Cliff motioned his thumb to the fishing pond in the center of the playground – noticing the teleport portal still open, "What places _aren't _taken over yet?"

"ToonTown Central is the only completely safe area until the Cogs go after it, too," Kalinka replied, looking into her book, "We can't even look at the map anymore… The color and the Tooniness from the Silly Meter finally crashed and burnt. At this rate, we're outnumbered by nothing but _Cogs_."

"And, if they're as strong as they were right now?" Raven scoffed, "A Cog's dream will come true in a heartbeat." She looked around, "By the way… where's Nights?"

Once Primila had asked that, everyone went silent.

"…D-Don't tell me…"

"I'm afraid so," Lollie murmured, placing the bandages back into the box and sliding into the trunk, "We're on a mission to go get her back; however, we aren't exactly sure where to start, though.."

"Might as well park your machine inside the Underground Entrance," He clapped his hands and the hole changed colors, also widening for convenience, "Let's hide and take a breather there, and then see where we should go from then on out."

"Good idea," Raven muttered, immediately diving into the hole to slide down back into the Polar Express.


	6. Our Final Companion

_**Hey guys, long time no see!**_

_**I'd say a lot right here, but for now I'm just really tired and I hope you enjoy these two new chapters.**_

_**Characters belong to who they belong to - with Raven and Cliff belonging to a friend I don't speak to anymore, Elexis, and Michael - one of my best friends in the entire world.**_

**_Then again everyone and their mother in this story is my bff, ahaha._**

**_ToonTown (C) Disney, blah blah..._**

* * *

The Brrrgh: Once known for its snowscape that represented a children's television show with its massive blizzard storms and holiday festivities, the area had become much more desolate than one would have expected to happen within the past few hours. Around the melting landscape buildings could be seen – bursting in flames that caused debris from the ceiling to cast its weight onto the floors beneath them and nearly destroy several different Cogs or Toons. The mechanical robots were making haste within the area, taking hold of innocent Toons in the buildings or in the streets and flying off with them without any notice. From the left, piercing screeches from Monkeys and Horses were heard as they were being placed into cages. To the right, Pigs were being imprisoned and flown off into the dreary sunset – causing panic and fear to hit the highest peak it could possibly go towards. Cries for help were not being ignored per se, but could not be done anything about it. It was _not _going to be long before the sudden influx of cogs ended up taking over the _entire _town.

The Brrrgh's Sector of Toon Resistance had become weak from fighting off the hoard of Cogs, and was wiped against the floor within seconds. They could feel the immense amount of pain surge through their bodies as gear-like handcuffs wrapped around their ankles and wrists – a small, yet painful sign of defeat showing from the eyes of several soldiers. They were unsure of the outcome that was going to appear from the whole group being taken away as hostages, but they knew well enough that it was going to be a long flight. They were most certainly _not _coming back at this rate, and with that mindset just cried out into the night.

"Cry all you want," A lone Mover and Shaker walked out in front of the Toons with his hands behind his back – the smug grin that was originally painted on his face now becoming significantly _wider _somehow, "Our bosses will be pleased with what we're bringing in. At this rate, the Brrrgh is _completely _wiped of any amount of happiness that we've come across! Neither hide nor hairs of a surviving Toon have appeared in this plummeting area. I believe we should leave now."

He turned his back to the crying civilians, snapping his fingers up in the air about three times.

"Big Wig! It is time for us to take off!" His mechanical voice box uttered out a mere chuckle of sorts – something terrifying, something that gave anyone the chills as it sounded so crackly and broken when heard up close. Fortunately, however, his chuckles were easily stopped as a Big Wig had _not _flown in like his previous movements.

"…Big Wig?" He murmured, looking around and pondering the location of the superior Lawbot. It wasn't until he heard a few clanks on the ground and the sound of something rolling that caused him to turn around and actually assess his surroundings. When the clanking ceased and the object touched his foot, the Shaker merely picked up a piece of steel _only _to realize that this _steel_ was actually the Big Wig he was working with. He couldn't gasp – Sellbots didn't do that – but he was definitely becoming infuriated with the sudden death of his helper.

"_Who did this…_?" He questioned, merely grunting at the sight of a silhouette in the distance.

The cocking of what sounded like a gun came through, and as the figure walked closer the Cog could easily tell that it was a Toon of some sort. Who or what it was, he couldn't tell directly; however, the walking pattern that the Toon was developing through different strides made it easier for the Cog to at least take a guess at who was coming into his direction. It wasn't a cat – for they were too stealthy with their tricks and maneuvers, so he immediately scratched that out. He also immediately eliminated a mouse, for although small their tiny footsteps were capable of blending in with other Toons they were far too quiet and small to do anything _that _painful. He looked through the database in his brain, only to find out that something was about to impact his face head on.

He made a small (and half-hearted) grunt as he felt a foot landing on the top of his face from the same direction the figure was coming from. Of _course _– he understood now! It was a rabbit: their quick speeds and high jumping ability allowed the Toon to obtain some sort of advantage over the Mover and Shaker. While he wasn't going to go down just yet he knew for a fact that something was going to happen within these next few minutes that he was there, and he'd better become more serious than he ever had been on this mission.

The Toon held him at gunpoint – a carrot shaped pistol with enough ammo that made its primary goal clear. The weapon could turn the entire set of tables for the Brrrgh and those whose lives were at stake, but first she merely kept the gun out as a matter of self-defense. Her face was hidden; although her body was predominantly cloaked in some sort of black cloth, she had little to worry about due to the fact that the area was so easy to infiltrate and take back before anyone else had the opportunity to completely obliterate The Brrrgh off the entire map.

"Hand them over, Shaker," A voice that could only match up with a female's came from the hidden rabbit. She held up an arm – which was most likely taken away from one of the Big Wigs from before, "Your time is up; I'll be reclaiming the Brrrgh and returning it back to the rightful owners now…"

"Do you _really _think your flashy little weapon is going to scare me?" He fixed up the tie on his suit, grinning all the while, "And besides, what makes you think they own it still? The place is a complete disaster, and as you can tell almost all the buildings are infiltrated or taken over. It's _ours _now."

The female looked over to the Toons behind him – noticing their eyes dim with despair. She ahd to admit that she was feeling about nervous about this sudden confrontation, but the fact that she got _this _far only pushed her further towards success, "It will _never _be yours! Not while I'm around!"

In a flash, the rabbit leapt into the air and twirled towards him in a downwards spiral with hopes that she could eliminate the guy in one hit. Once she had missed a simple backflip was performed in order to keep her balance, though her face was revealed once the hood had flipped backwards. Though frustrated with this result it was only going to happen as soon as possible, and she couldn't focus on it too much due to the Shaker tossing a Windsor-knotted tie in her direction. Rolling forward, she twirled her gun to maneuver it within her hands and immediately began to fire at the Cog. Rays came out of the gun at lightning speed, which at some point nicked the Shaker on the arm.

"Why, you…!" The Shaker grit his teeth, noticing that part of the arm was sparking after a few seconds of delay, "Wha-What…?"

"This weapon of mine was designed to make sure the Cogs were completely disassembled by the time I ran out of the area. It's also the reason as to why your army of Big Wigs only have their deactivated head now," She stuck a hand into her jean pocket and inched closer with the gun still pointed towards him, "The wires will begin to short circuit within a few seconds – and if you're unlucky the ray could hit your _vital _component and cause you to have an internal catastrophic meltdown of sorts. Meaning, you're most likely going to self-destruct within a few seconds."

The Cog's smile immediately faded – a panic state and error code appearing on his pupils as she pushed him away from the Toons that were held down by the cuffs, "Who… Who are you?! I thought _all _Toons were as happy and cheerful as those fools right there!"

At this time, the female was already going towards the cuffs and was attempting to break them apart with a key she had pulled out of her pocket from a while ago. She did not bother speaking to him during the process – freeing about eight different Toons at once was difficult – and had nothing more than a small smile on her face. One by one the cuffs dropped to the floor and were cluttering deteriorating area all together, but the rabbit didn't seem to mind. All she had to worry about now was getting them to safety and getting rid of the final Cog that was out on the street.

Leaping towards the male, she had nothing more than a glare aimed at him with her light blue eyes. Her smile was gone, red was obviously seen, and she watched as the Cog began to spark up right before her.

"…My name is Koemi," She murmured, "And _I _am on a mission to reunite with the Resistance I left long ago..."

…

….

…

"_Thank you – thank you _so _much, Miss Dandyswirl!_"

Koemi had returned to the final HQ that was standing with the eight officers – checking them all to see if they had any injuries, but none that she could see would hinder their future or anything of the sort. The Toon that was thanking her was a Horse – and was one of the youngest members in the entire headquarters. It seemed to her that even the _smallest _of Toons could not avoid the fate of becoming involved with such dangerous cogs. Nevertheless, she gave them a small smile before looking at the leader of the Sector: a Duck by the name of Monty, who was as yellow as a ripened lemon in the summer season. Crossing her arms over her chest, she watched as Monty pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"So, you're looking for the Resistance right?" He inquired, watching her nod, "The rest of the Resistance went missing after the Cogs had started their invasions in the first place, but the group you're looking for is still around! If I hear correctly, you might be able to find them in the Underground Passage."

"That thing still exists?" She blinked, a bit surprised to hear that it was faring well.

"Yes, Princess Raven and Crazy Cliff both use it to a certain extent," He chuckled nervously, "Either way, we cannot thank you enough for saving the remainder of us here… Though the place isn't completely clear, we can at least say that some of us are still alive."

"Yes, but even if we are we still have a chance of being sent away by all those cogs," A Pig butted in, "The whole area's completely dead and destroyed for the moment. We're losing color here…"

"…Color?" Koemi flicked her ears forward, "What do you mean by 'losing your color?'"

"The Tooniverse has been maintained by color and imagination for such a long time that we practically live on it," Monty nodded, "All Toons have color. Our color fills the Silly Meter in ToonTown Central, and if a place is completely taken over then our colors begin to deteriorate and fade into the air; at least… That is what is apparent for the moment."

"Apparent? So… we _don't _know what happened to our colors?"

"No… Not officially. We want to research it, but it is extremely difficult to go out there without some sort of Gag or… weapon…"

"The Brrrgh and Dreamland were one of the first places that ran out of Gags as soon as the Cogs infiltrated the place," Monty replied, shaking his head, "We're worried about our Junior Sentries…"

"Sentries?"

"The smaller Resistance members that have yet to take the test to _become _a part of the group," The smaller Horse neighed, clapping their hands together, "Right now we currently only have 3… Our fourth one seems to have disappeared."

"Yes, and with the Sentry gone we're not exactly sure if she was taken by the Cogs or she ran out on her own. Sentries aren't supposed to run out for _any_ reason, anyway! They're stationed for a reason."

"…As much as I would love to help find your Sentry, I have other things to do for the moment," Koemi felt a bit guilty as she said this, but her main goal really _was _to reunite with her friends from all places. She was deeply concerned about Purplewhip and her team – wondering if they had made it out alright or if they were stuck in a tight jam. She wouldn't doubt it; the group may have been strong, but there were just _too _many robots running rampant for the most part. "I'm sorry."

"It cannot be helped. This Sentry of ours was known for going out on adventures anyway – it's just extremely peculiar that she had not returned from this particular one."

"Hrm…"

"If you're heading towards the Underground Passage, we can prepare a vehicle for you to drive through whatever snow is remaining so you don't have to worry about walking for so long. Feet get cold, y'know!" Monty clapped his hands and watched as the telescope in the middle of their work station disappeared with the brown desks surrounding it.

With a few rustles from the ground, all of the Toons stepped back a few times to watch a snowmobile that had been goofed up and ready to go with sparkling colors appear facing the opposite door. Koemi had to admit she was not expecting the HQ to hide a snowmobile from all of their fellow Toonmates, but what the hey. She began to walk towards the platform that held the machine on it and carefully slid atop the seat. It was comfortable and she was capable of sitting without any sort of discomfort. With gloved hands grabbing ahold of the handles in front of her, she wanted to make sure how far she reached and noticed that the handlebars were moveable. Chuckling a bit, she looked back at her fellow acquaintances and gave them a nod.

"How long has this been in secrecy? It looks like you all have spent a lot of time building it," She asked, then feeling the metal as slow as she possibly could, "It even _feels _handmade…"

"Months; we had to test the prototype before we could actually prepare this one," Monty replied, "Everything should go according to plan once you insert the key and such. We're entrusting you with the machine because we are indebted to you, Koemi."

"Besides Miss Dandyswirl, you've lived here for so many years! You're like family to us all, and because of that we're giving it to you!" The child nodded, "I may be just a kid, but I _know _you can continue to protect us without even trying!"

"…" Koemi was shocked at the responses and positive feedback she received from her fellow peers and had averted her gaze back to the vehicle with a small sigh escaping her lips. "I'm no hero, but… I will do my best to protect everyone, alright? First, however, I need to find the others. They're one of our only hopes at this point."

"But even so," Monty chuckled a little bit, the bird immediately walking over to the second entrance and pushing a button near the double doors. Once it had been pressed down the doors immediately slid open and revealed a path that was now pooling itself over with puddles of water. An astonished Koemi watched as the hill of snow that blocked off most of the area was now unintentionally becoming accessible, and she couldn't help but hold back an audible gulp at this melancholic sight. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Koemi replied, turning on the vehicle with the key that Monty placed into her hands, "…There's something that I've gotta ask, though."

"What is it?" Monty tilted his head to the side.

"…The Sentry that is currently missing; you said she loved exploring, and that tells me that she might just be out on her own for the moment," Koemi shrugged a bit, leaning back to fall more into Monty's plain view, "I'll keep an eye out for her because of what you all have done for me, but first thing's first: _Who _is she?"

Monty's eyes widened and a large grin made its way to his face, laughter made up of quacks coming from him at Koemi's words, "My my, you are really decisive, Koemi. She's a cat – you can't miss her. Her name is one of the Tooniest names that I've seen in my life time."

"_Her name is Ms. Fluffywufflekins. 'You call her name once and she'll answer you _**twice**_._"


End file.
